Letters to A Germanic State
by DarkDevon13
Summary: Meet Elise H. Jones, the German-speaking, bow hunting, beer drinking, cheese eating, badger loving state of Wisconsin! She's here to answer your questions, or just to chat if you'd like. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Letters to the Dairy State

Meet Elise H. Jones, the German-speaking, bow hunting, beer drinking, cheese eating, badger loving state of Wisconsin! She's here to answer your questions, or just to chat if you'd like. Rated T just to be safe.

Guten tag, my name's Wisconsin, but you can call me Elise. I've noticed several of my siblings sending out letters to the world (as well as my bio dad, Norway) and I've decided to try and follow along.

Ask me anything, I'll answer any and all of your questions! Or if you just want to chat I'm cool with that as well.

So, this is an ask fic, and my first one at that. So, send me your questions, and I'll try to give you some answers.


	2. AFWS

**Yes! Finally, my first letter!**

* * *

AFWS: Hello Wisconsin, I am the Anti-France Weapon Supplier guy. Were you upset when the Green Bay Packers did not make it to the Super Bowl this year? Also, what is it like in Wisconsin? Will you be my friend? Also, just for the heck of it, what do you look like? If you wanted a mom, which country would you choose, Vietnam, Ukraine, Hungary, or Belgium? That is all. Until next time, I MUST GO AND KILL FRANCE YOU D*** PERVERT!

* * *

Dear AFWS,

To answer your questions in order:

Yes, I was a little bit pissed when Green Bay didn't go all the way. But it could have been way worse, like if the Vikings went to the Super Bowl. Or the Bears. (Bucky the badger gives out a growl)

Living in Wisconsin, I imagine, is a lot like living other places in the Midwest. Sure it gets pretty cold in the winter but in the summer it's really nice and temperate. The Mississippi River is really fun to go on any time of year. Also, Oktoberfest is freaking awesome, I go to it every year.

Yes, of course I would be your friend.

As for how I look, I have short blonde hair (I used to have it longer but I cut it short, Alfred cried a little). It's a little darker than my Uncle Germany's. I also have dark blue eyes, and a firm body from all my years of farm work.

Huh, that's a good question. I've always distantly assumed that Norway was my mom (don't ask),but out of all of them I'd have to go with Ukraine. She seems like a good nurturing type of person. Vietnam I met once during the 60's, she was okay I guess but we never really hit it off. I've never met Belgium so I don't know that much about her, and I only met Hungary when she was smacking Uncle Prussia around with her skillet.

For killing France, my only advice is: go for the hair. If he doesn't have sexy hair, he might die of a heart attack.

Good luck with that,

Elise H. Jones


	3. Salzburg

**Yeah! Second letter, this time it's **mandababe **as Salzburg!**

* * *

Servus! Elise.

Finally another German speaking state. I'm Analiese, known as the Austrian State of Salzburg.

I attend Oktoberfest every year with my big bruder Bavaria and what can I say- I always have an awesome time (Mein Gott! I sound like bruder Prussia) soooo much bier. You probably saw me last year as I was the one with the dirni (traditional dress) serving the bier and hanging out by Bavaria and Austria and sometimes with Miss Belgium.

We should really hang out together sometime. You could come to Salzburg and I could show you around.

Liebe

Analiese/federal state of Salzburg

* * *

Hallo, Analiese (or do you prefer Salzburg?)

It's also nice to meet another Germanic State, my siblings all come diverse backgrounds, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who is German.

Given your bruders are Bavaria and Prussia; I'll assume you're something like my aunt (Gives a smile).

Well, perhaps I saw you, after the second day of nonstop bier things start to get a little blurry. Did you come to my place for Oktoberfest or did you stay in Europe?

I completely agree, we should hang out. I always love travelling to Europe! I'll have to ask my boss when I could get the time off, but I hope it's sometime soon. (Bucky yips in agreement).

P.S. Have you seen my father, Hesse, lately? I tried to call him but he wouldn't answer…

Liebe, Ihre Nichte,

Elise H. Jones


	4. AFWS 2

AFWS: AND DON'T COME BACK! Oh, sorry. I was just yelling at France to go home. I took your advice and countrynapped him when he was asleep and shave almost all of his hair off. He now has a mullet. Anyways, when exactly did you meet Vietnam, because I know the Vietnam was started in 1965 and ended in 1973. Out of all your sibling who is the most annoying (I'm guessing that it is Deleware, Minnesota, or Illinois.) Do you prefer Coke over Pepsi? Besides the Packers, who is your favorite NFL team (Please say Baltimore Ravens) Do you ever notice Canada? (If you were a guy, I'd kill you for not noticing him.) Did you name your badger Bucky because you like Captain America? That is all, I have to go steal all of France's wine. Please come visit me sometime in New Mexico.

Guten Tag.

* * *

AFWS,

Guten Tag to you as well,

France with a mullet… you'll have to send me pictures (snickers).

I don't know, it was during some strategy meeting or something (shrugs shoulders). My motto is _Forward_ so I don't really contemplate on the past that much.

Well, it depends. Mostly it's Minnesota, but only really during football season, then I want to bash his face in. (Chuckles evilly with Bucky). Texas is his own brand of irritating with his obsession with guns and religion, though personally I think he just does it for attention.

Coke, though my option is a little biased because I invested in the company back when it was starting out. Pepsi's okay, but I'd still prefer a nice beer.

Um… I never thought about it so, okay, why not?

Of course I notice Canada, he's my neighbor, my Uncle, and we get mistaken for one another sometimes. (Though how Bucky can be mistaken for Kumajiro is anyone's guess).

No, I've had Bucky since the 1850's so I don't really remember why I liked the name (he's like my Gilbird). The University of Wisconsin- Madison even named their mascot after him. The Captain America movie was okay, but superheroes are more Alfred's thing than mine. Plus, having been in Europe during World War 2 I was sort of pulled out of it with historical inaccuracy.

Cool, good luck. But if he catches you I had nothing to do with it.

I already have a trip planed to Salzburg, so I'll see what I can do. (Thinks about contacting New Mexico…)

Anyway, bye.

PS. I know my Uncle Prussia stays with France sometimes, if you see him could you say hi for me?

* * *

The mascot for the UW-Madison football team is Bucky the Badger so that's where I got the name. Both my mother and I are from Wisconsin and we've been mistaken for Canadians before.


	5. Salzburg 2

Elise,

My bruder is Bavaria, he raised me and Prussia is sort of a bruder but he's more of an annoyance than anything else.

To answer your question. Yes, I stayed in Europe but would love to experience Oktoberfest at your place- Just hope you got good bier at your place and it's an excuse to war my dirni again.

No, I've not seen Hesse. I spend my time mainly with Roderich/Austria and Bavaria but if I do see him then I will tell him to get in contact.

Bis bald, Liebe,

(Aunt) Analiese Edelstein

* * *

Aunt Analiese,

Yeah, Prussia is certainly an acquired taste. Though he's usually a total dork, there are sometimes he can be really sweet. When I was little I remember him tucking me in at night, helping me build a snowman, rocking me back to sleep when I was scared… (Bucky nudges his head to her hand, snaps out of memories) Sorry, I'm rambling.

I would love to have you come over to my place for Oktoberfest! And Is my bier good? It is the best in the US! That and my cheese. Just a fair warning though, the people at my place take drinking a little bit farther than those in Europe, or at least from what I've observed. Also, the dirni sounds cute, maybe we could both wear one.

I've only ever met Bavaria as a small kinder, what is he like? Also, it must be nice only having one sibling. Don't get me wrong, I love them (to varying degrees), but, well, let's put it this way: 49 brothers and sisters and only one bathroom (**shudders) **and don't even get me started on holidays.

Thanks, it was probably long shot anyways. We're not super close, but still… (sighs). Anyway, I tried to talk to my boss about coming over to your place, he says it sounds okay as long as I pay for it myself, he's a little stingy but hey, so am I. So, when do you think I should come over?

Wishing for warmer weather,

Elise H. Jones

PS. Do I rant? My big brother Michigan tells me I rant sometimes.


	6. AFWS 3

AFWS: Guten Tag, I am back and yes I will s0end you the pictures of France with a mullet. I also did see Prussia but I did not say hi because he was getting hit by Hungary and her frying pan. Have you thought about the NFL teams? (NO PATRIOTS OR BRONCOS!) Can you help me sneek Russia's vodka into France's fridge? (I going to record the whole beating) Who do you like LIKE? (If it is Austria, pray that Hungary does not find out, and/or if it is Switzerland, hope that Liechtenstien is nearby.) That is all. Peace out! *explosion in the distance* Ahhh crap.

* * *

Dear AFWS,

Thanks. You should also send them to Britain, he'd totally owe you one.

Yeah, that sounds about right. Uncle Prussia can be sweet but he acts like a totally _dummkopf _most of the time

Well, I still love my Green Bay Packers if that's what you're asking. I've been a fan of them since before the NFL was even formed.

Hm, why not? Though we should probably ask my little sis Alaska, she _is _Russia's kid after all so she'd probably know where he keeps it. (And if we get caught she'll distract him) Though, I think France would run away too fast for Russia to beat him with his pipe. (Or is that Italy?)

Why would I like-like Austria? We're _related _(Okay, yeah, so we're like, second cousins once removed or something but it's still ew.) Same with Switzerland (but why would Liechtenstein have to be there?)

But as for who I really like, that's simple: meet my boyfriend, Hong Kong, otherwise known as Leon Wang. Say hi Leon (looks up from playing Pokémon) "Hello, I suppose" (goes back to playing Pokémon, now with Bucky looking over his shoulder). Yeah, he doesn't talk much and isn't good with emotions but he's really sweet.

Just don't tell America or Germany I'm dating. Alfred will just say that he'll 'corrupt me with communism' or some other nonsense. And Uncle Ludwig thinks that I'm an innocent little kinder who's too young to date (though it would be funny to see how he would react. Probably by passing out)

Guten Tag,

Elise H. Jones


	7. Eileen

Hey Elise!

It's me, Eileen! And by the way I am NOT Nebraska. Sheesh, why do people always mistake me for Debbie...? I'm the amazing state of Iowa after all!

How are ya? The weather has been really crappy lately, spring is pretty late so my people are kinda suffering from it. Stupid groundhog.

Well, I have to go shovel out the snow again, so g'bye!

Love,  
Your amazing sister IOWA (not Nebraska)

* * *

Dear Eileen,

Of course I know you're not Debbie, I would be a totally horrible big sister if I didn't know that much (Bucky nods in agreement).

I'm pretty good, actually. The cows are fine, I'm actually negotiating with a Spanish gentlemen overseas for breeding rights with his prized bull (my Bessie's biological clock is ticking, you know). Other than that, I started writing out letters. Oh, and I'm planning a trip to Salzburg, it's in Austria. Turns out she's my aunt. Also, this one person shaved France's hair into a mullet so the pictures should be pretty damn entertaining.

Your sister,

Elise H. Jones


	8. Bayern

Salzburg had wanted me to write to you. Let me just say she's a lot more aggressive than she lets on. Since I often walk barefoot out of Catholic piety, ever since I was a youth, she's had a knack of tying me up and tickle torturing me. She still does it, so don't believe her if she acts beleaguered. -Bayern

* * *

To Bayern,

That's nice of her (the having you write to me part, not the tickling part). Sounds like something Minnesota and I would do to each other in the summer (only without the tying up part)

So, do you still go barefoot?

Elise H. Jones

* * *

Yes, I know it's a short chapter


	9. Eileen 2

Dear Elise,  
Yay! Someone doesn't think I'm Debbie!  
And cool! I hope you get a good price for those breeding rights!  
There's not enough corn here for me-it's winter, so there's no fresh ones. IT IS KILLING ME. And I started writing letters too, ohonhon  
Also, I might've bitten Oncle France's finger off...  
Cool! Salzburg is your aunt? She sounds A-MA-ZING!

...  
BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Someone shaved Oncle's hair?  
I NEED TO SEE THIS.

Love,  
Eileen!

* * *

To my wonderful baby sis to the southwest,

Who do you think I am, Alfred? Of course I wouldn't forget who you were. (Though with 50 kids to worry about no wonder he's so spacey).

Too bad about your corn, though my cows are about the same. I have to run them in the middle of the night to keep them from freezing to death in their stalls.

You bit France's finger off? Keseseseses! (stops herself after Bucky starts staring)

Yeah, she seems pretty cool.

Shoveling snow,

Elise.

PS Is it weird that our names are so similar?


	10. Bayern 2

Yes, though Salzburg still does her best to make things unbearable. I can only imagine how your frigid weather wouldn't permit something like that.

I envy you for not having a sibling who liked to tie you up.

-Bayern (Or Bavaria, I should say)  
11h agoBavaria, (or do you prefer Bayern?)

* * *

Hey, my weather isn't THAT frigid. It's really quite warm in the summer.  
No I do not have siblings that tie me up, I do however have 49 of them.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Elise H. Jones


	11. Eileen 3

Dear Elise,

Daddy is kind of a dumbo at times...ah well. At least he keeps the country running.

Our poor main items...I wanna yell at General Winter to back off because General Spring is amazing.

Yeah...I kinda thought his finger was corn and so I then yelled corn and munched on it and it maybe kinda fell off.

Awesome! I hope you have a great time at Salzburg!

Yelling at General Winter,

Eileen

PS. I suppose it is pretty weird! But doesn't that just prove that we're sisters? :)

* * *

Eileen,

Though how efficiently he can keep us running could be a matter of some debate. Anyway, how's your boss? Mine's been acting like something of a twat lately. (British word for idiot, I learned it from my boy- I mean, I learned it from Hong Kong)

How could think his finger was-? (Sighs) Never mind, I probably don't want to know. I think I did that to Minnesota once, he acts like an even bigger twat than even my boss.

I thought Spring was a girl (shrugs shoulders). At least, that's what my Vatti, Hesse, told me.

Listening to Danish rock music,

Elise Hellfire Jones

PS. What about our middle names? Alfred picked that one out.


	12. AFWS 4

**Quick note, America x Belarus is my personal OTP, though I don't mind other pairings.**

* * *

AFWS:Hey there Wisconsin. Who is scarier, Russia or Belarus? Do you like other sports besides football? Can I please have a hug? I will mysteriously create a portal and put it on the letter. *creates portal with Britain's stolen Black Magic book.* That is all, BYE!

* * *

Dear AFWS,

Hm, well I'd say Belarus, considering how much she can scare even Russia! I used to be scared of Russia (you know, lived through the frickin' Cold War and all) but after I saw how sweet and fatherly he was towards Alaska, I just wasn't that freaked out by him anymore. Of course, a lot of the other states still are (especially Texas :3), and even Alfred still is to a small extent.

Hm, I like playing ice hockey with Uncle Prussia and Mathew. But I honestly only watch it for the fights (cathartic smile). Leon and I also enjoy playing badminton together (if you don't know, it's a version of tennis).

Of course I'll give you a hug! (jumps though portal, gives you huge hug, jumps back through)

Elise H. Jones

PS: In your last letter, something exploded, what was that?


	13. Eileen 4

Elise,

Yeah, true that. Also, my boss hasn't done anything majorly bad, just running for reelection. Seriously, if he wins this then he's had a longer time as governor than York...

Well, I was ranting on him in French and saying that he was a bad big brother during the times when I was still his colony, you know? And so I maybe got carried away at him and I started seeing things and so I thought his finger was corn. (laughs nervously)

Hmm, I don't know. Cola Sioux told me one thing, then France told me another, then Daddy told me another then when Russia came to visit he said another, so I'm confused. (head starts spinning)

Reading up on the behavior of corn,

Eileen Alice Jones

PS. I don't know...I don't really like my middle name since it just sounds too...Sueish. You know? Those characters in fanfiction that are perfect. Alice. Alice. Alice...in Wonderland?

* * *

Eileen,

Sorry, I was just venting a bit. Sometimes I really miss my old boss 'Fighting Bob' Lafollette, he was a great guy who did a lot not just for me, but for the entire country. But enough about me.

You used to be a French colony? (thinks back to Northwest Ordinance) Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about it. Though I was technically founded the French, I was living with my Onkles Prussia and Germany at the time. The whole 'Forward' thing usually means that I don't contemplate on the past that much.

Who's Cola Sioux? I have a feeling I should know but I can't quite remember. I just thought Spring was a girl because of the whole 'Spring is the time of rebirth' thing.

So, you going to watch the Oscars? My vote is on Gravity. Brought back memories of the Space Race back in the day (those were crazy times).

Also, do you like your first name? I love mine because I was named after a beautiful music piece by Ludwig van Beethoven. Were you named after anything or anyone?

Much love,

Elise Hellfire Jones.

PS. Alice doesn't sound that much like a Mary Sue name. Mary Sue or Barbra Jean sound like Mary Sue names.


	14. Nikki

hey elise,  
I got a couple of questions:  
what is your favorite color?  
can I get a hug?  
and cats or dogs?

thanks :) -nikki

* * *

Nikki,

Dark blue, like my flag.

Of course you can get a hug, (grabs Norway's magic book, casts a portal, gives you a hug, jumps back through)

Hm, given the choice, badgers. (gives Bucky a high-five) But honestly, I've always liked dogs, I guess that's a bit of my German half showing through.

I do however have a barn cat, she's technically a stray, but I sometimes leave cat food out for her during winter and some of the cow's milk during summer.

Guten tag,

Elise Jones.


	15. Salzburg 3

Mein liebster Elise,

You're on then. I will come over to yours for Oktoberfest. Make sure that you've got your best cheese and beer for me to try and yes we have to wear the dirni (I will get one for you in your state flag's colour - mine is a red and white with sliver trimming and I wear an edelweiss in my hair).

Bavaria is not my only brother. I have 10 siblings (Austria and the other eight Austrian States) and they are all weird from Volarlberg's obsession with Herr. Switzerland, Tyrol being a maestro at skiing and rubbing it in every time, Burgenland being very Hungarian and the others are so stuck in their own little worlds to care except Vienna who constantly acts like a HBIC (head bitch in charge) - I did prefer Bavaria as get is caring, funny, protective but sometimes can be too protective which will lead to him being clingy and territory. (According o him I am always Bavarian and he will do anything to get me)

How about visiting me between May and October. That's when all my festivals take place - you would love it. The Salzburg festival in the summer is the best and you must experience it for yourself. (And don't worry about spending a lot of money between you and me I can get a lot of special bargains all around the state)

Hope that you get warmer weather soon.

Liebe

Analiese

P.S. We all rant sometimes - especially when we are passionate about a cause.

Tante Analiese,

Thank you. My flag's color is a deep blue, though there is a yellow shield in the middle. The viola is my state's flower so I can have Hawaii braid it into my hair. I'm honestly really happy.

Well, I can sympathize a bit, Vienna sounds a bit like some of the Originals (the original 13 colonies). They seem to always think they have seniority over the rest of us. I'm one of the middle children, number 30 out of 50.

The festivals sound awesome! (Onkel Prussia doesn't have any ownership of the word). I'm looking forward to those summer months! And saving money sounds great. I wasn't totally worried about the costs, I'm one of the few states who has a balanced budget, and my boss wants to keep it that way.

Hoping to stay out of debt,

Elise H. Jones

PS. Thanks for having Bavaria write to me. He seems polite.


	16. AFWS 5

AFWS: The thing that exploded was the sound of North Korea using a RPG-7 at my (and the U.S. Armed Forces) testing range, White Sands,NM. He is trying to kill South Korea. Were you upset when the U.S. Men's hockey team lost to Finland 5-0? That is it. BYE!

* * *

AFWS,

Why would North Korea try to kill South Korea... then again I met the guy once and he acted like a five year old on a sugar rush with a puppy.

No, well, maybe a little disappointed, but nothing major. Besides, Finland's always been a great friend to me.

Okay, Bye,

Elise.


	17. Salzburg 4

Elise,

I am going to order your dirni from one of the best dirni makers in my capital city (I've been going to them for years and they're the best) but you will have to get your own accessories.

I'm looking forwards to your visit and got loads planned and I will introduce you to my Austrian family so you can see how bad Vienna is. Introducing o to all my relatives would take all year as I'm related to nearly all of Europe.

Talking about Prussia. He tired to sue me over the word 'Awesome' as he thinks it's his. Funny story and embarrassing for him as he lost ( ha ha) but tell you the truth he is an ok bruder.

As for Bayern, i've got a certain way of getting what I want from him. I used this to get him to get in contact with you and to try and persuade your father Hesse to write to you. He's still working on the Hesse thing but give me time I will 'remind' him to do so.

Liebe,

Analiese

* * *

Tante Analiese,

That's really nice! What kind of accessories should I get? Earrings, bracelets, necklaces?

Kesesesesese! (stops herself) Sorry, that just sounds like Onkel Prussia so much! He would think he owns the word 'awesome'.

Yes, according to him it's tickling his bare feet (genius, if you ask me). Danke for trying to get Hesse to write to me. He's never been the most involved Vater, but I'm still genetically required to love him. You don't need to give him a deadline or anything, but it would be nice to hear from him before my birthday (May 29th).

Liebe,

Elise


	18. Eileen 5

Elise,

Yeah, I miss some of my governors. They were really nice. But I'm not really proud of ol' Herbert Hoover, he didn't really help the country back then...

I don't like to stay on the past much either, but sometimes France triggers that and I fly into a rage.

Cola Sioux? Oh, sorry, I was talking about Mama Sioux. I kinda slipped back into Lakota. And the whole Spring thing...yeah. There are too many stories so it confuses us all...

I am going to watch the Oscars! I'm voting for Nebraska, a since even though she's annoying at times she's still my twinnie.

I do like my name, although France originally named me Elaine and then Daddy changed it to Eileen. I didn't really mind, 'cause it wasn't THAT much of a difference.

Love,

Eileen Alice Jones

PS. ...I feel bad for Maryland.

* * *

Eileen,

Ja, when it comes to our bosses it can really be a mixed bag.

Oh , Momma, that makes much more since. Must have been nice, having a mom. Prussia mostly told me German fairy tales growing up, and let's just say Cinderella is WAY darker than Disney portrayed it. No wonder German kids behave...

Your loving big sister,

Elise H. Jones

PS Well, there's not much that can be done about it now.


	19. Berlin 1

Elise!,

Guten Tag! It's Lina, aka, Berlin! I'm surprised to hear that the family has been sending you letters! (They didn't tell me!)

Germany and Prussia visited earlier today, arguing about all the problems with the E.U. Believe me, it's a bit hectic here in Germany! And gott, don't I know about Vienna! Prussia warned me about that capital!

Anyway, I really wish to see you again soon! I haven't stayed with America since the Cold War (but let's not talk about that, we still have those scars!) AND I WILL BRING BARVARIA'S BLACK FOREST CAKE THAT I TOTALLY DID NOT STEAL!

Love, Berlin.

* * *

Lina,

Well, isn't that how things usually work in our family? In America we all talk to each other but I don't think most of us really _listen._ Besides, America usually lets us know things in alphabetical order so West Virginia and I are usually the last to know anything.

Yeah, that sounds like Onkels. Vater Hesse told me they've been arguing since they were little. Then again, I'm not one to judge given how much me and Minnesota argue. I'm sorry things are hectic at your place, things were a bit at my place as well but it seems to have settled down.

Well, you're welcome to my place at any time, I'd love to see you again as well. Though nationally I'm only really known for cheese and serial killers, we're really quite hospitable.

BLACK FORREST CAKE! YUM! :D

I'll bring the beer

Liebe,

Elise

PS Say hi to Prussia and Germany for me!


	20. AFWS 6

AFWS Hey! How's it going? Cuba stopped by looking for something to beat America with. He bought a metal baseball bat. How are things in Wisconsin? We finally go some rain here in New Mexico, 'bout time too. Oh, by the way, did you know you have another Uncle? His name is Hanz von Beilschmitt a.k.a. Nazi Germany or the Third Reich. He says hi. He is also currently living in my ouse because nobody in Europe likes him so he is hiding here. I sent him to Walmart so you will get to talk to him next time. BYE!

* * *

AFWS, Not too bad, I'm have German Chocolate cake soon, so that's nice. (Becomes extremely agitated, Bucky starts to growl) You…He….What? I-I was not aware of that fact. So, um, what is he like? (And how the hell does he know about me?) I guess talking to him would be fine… Nervous, Elise H. Jones


	21. Berlin 2

Lina again! I told Germany and Prussia you said hello, and Prussia said something along the lines of 'When's the next Christmas Party?' I have no idea. It's like, a year away.

Anyway, I suddenly realized that there is a capital World Meeting in a few hours. Hopefully D.C will be able to deliver the Black Forest Cake to you.

Oh, and I think Paris has a crush on Texas. She tells me that he was "attractive" (using safe terms). I swear, that girl is a hunter for men. Madrid and Paris are here with me right now, so don't tell Texas about Paris' antics. Apparently she wants to tell him herself. ANYWAY! Tokyo and Rome should be here soon. Maybe you could get D.C to take you to a Capital World Meeting one day!

With Love (and beer) Berlin.

* * *

Lina,

Was he drunk or something? Because I hope they didn't forget about me already (even though I am highly forgettable T.T) As for the Christmas Party, I'm thinking of hosting it next year, but I'm not sure everyone would come all the way to my place, with airfare prices the way they are.

Well, let me know when you land, I'll handle it from there (flips through spell book)

So Paris has a crush on Texas, huh? Well, to each their own. Don't worry, I won't tell him, I try to minimalize contact with that idiot as much as possible. Hm, maybe one day.

Liebe und bier, Elise.

PS. Could you ask Germany or Prussia if they would be interested in writing to me? It's totally cool if they say no, I was just wondering.


	22. AFWS 7

AFWS: He there. I'm back and Hanz is here to. Say hi Nazi. (Hey.) Nice. Okay, so I have some things to say and so does Nazi. I'll go first, do you watch PvP or BFvsGF? What is your favorite food and music band? (Guten Tag, Wisconsin. I am your uncle, the Greater Germany. Will you please shut your badger up. It is annoying me. I will come visit you in about two weeks.) And that's a wrap. BYE!

* * *

AFWS (and Hanz)

Um... Hallo, I suppose.

Neither really. Why do you ask?

Favorite food? BRATWURST! They're like huge, German hotdogs. As for music... I'd have to go with The Band Perry.

Um, okay. (Why do you call yourself Greater Germany?)

(Bucky snuffs indignantly and goes to the backyard) Um, he's usually pretty quiet...

I-Is there anything specific I should get?

Still nervous,

Elise H. Jones

PS. He's not going to kill me in my sleep, right?


	23. Bayern 3

Hesse I've learned is at the U.N headquarters. It was very difficult to contact him with Salzburg sawing goose feathers in between my toes during the whole phone call. He must have thought I was a mad-man, laughing hysterically the whole time. Even after it was over she still continued scraping her fingernails up and down the soles of my feet. Well, anyway... I got a hold of him.

As for your question, a million wedgies says Saarland.

-Bavaria

* * *

Bavaria,

DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!

What did he have to say?

Also, Saarland doesn't sound very nice.

PS. I sent you a 12 pack of my best bier as a thank you, I hope it makes up for what Salzburg did at least a little.


	24. AFWS 8

Nah. Nazi will not kill you in your sleep. He has a shock coller on anyways. And I always have eyes on him. (To answer your question, I am called the Greater Germany because I am more powerful then my brothers could ever dream of. Also, I almost got rid of most of the j-aaaahhhhhhh!...) Sorry, I had to shock him because of what he was going to say next. You should totally watch PrankvsPrank. Some of the pranks are hilarious. After you watch a few, let me know what you think. That is all. So, PEACE, ON THE STREETS, SAAAAAAN

* * *

AFWS and Hanz,

(Chuckles evilly at shock collar) Well then, let me know of your arrival. I'll prepare good bier and bratwurst.

Sure, I'll try a few and let you know what I think about it.

Well, I'm currently trying to save one of my Uncles from an evil tickle dimension (at least, that's what I think it is).

PITUITARY ADENOMA! (A puff of smoke and a confused-looking America sits in the middle of the living room eating a hamburger)

Maybe it's time to try the Norwegian spells... Kjærlighet! (America is gone, now sits a confused Hong Kong in the bathtub).

Relieved,

Elise H. Jones

PS. Who's Saaaaan?


	25. Bayern 4

Bavaria turns the camera on. The good Catholic boy was barefoot as always, but at least Salzburg was nowhere around.

"Hello Elise," he begins, giving his best grin. "I wasn't able to carry on a long conversation with your Vatti, but he seemed to be intent on staying within the U.N. for awhile. It's in New York City, so you should be able to speak to him yourself. The bier, by the way, was fantastisch."

Click!

Bavaria looked down. A stocks, appearing out of nowhere, had just clamped down on his ankles. Before he could figure out what had happened, a wormhole appeared and out came a pair of feminine looking hands. One of them waved at the camera.

"Guten tag, Elise! I just wanted to say hi, and also to show off the spell book I stole from England."

Another wormhole appeared, one that enveloped Bavaria's feet.

"What-no!" His handsome face is beset with a forced smile. He can feel all sorts of sadistically ticklish things being done to his vanished feet. "Stahahap! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"One of the spells opens up a gateway to place where all sorts of verrrry nasty creatures can get a shot at him." Salzburg laughed. "Don't worry, I asked Saarland to collect that tape for me. He'll let Bavaria go."

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" The tape ends with the sound of Bavaria's laughter.

* * *

EEK! Bevaria!

I'll save you!

(Runs to grab spell book given to her by Norway) CORPUS CARPULOSUM! (A bunny appears)

Ah, give me a sec.

MEDULLA OBLONGATA! (Bunny goes away, but now there's a potted plant)

Um, this might take awhile, BUT I WILL TOTALLY SAVE YOU BAVARIA!

Also, Hi Tante Salzburg!

Elise


	26. Salzbug 5

Elise,

Get whatever you want. It's about self expression and you should express yourself in ways that is comfortable with you. I'm going to wear a Swarovski necklace and maybe some earrings along with the edelweiss flower in my hair.

*laughs* You do a really good impression of Prussia.

er sagte, was! I told you that I had my ways of getting my own ways and if it's a bit unorthodox but I stand by my ways of persuasion. *grins* I guess it worked then. Every girl needs her father from time to time - I've got big bruder Bavaria as vater didn't had much time for me. *looks upset*

I hope that you're not working too hard.

Wiedersehen Schatz

Tante Analiese

* * *

Analiese,

Thanks, I have this necklace that Hong Kong gave me that I think would work well. Swarvoski sounds fancy, is it a designer brand or something? Anyway, you sound like you'll look quite pretty Analiese!

Danke, I just use his because my real laugh is more of a snort that sounds awful.

I'm not complaining too much, I used to hit Minnesota with my hand axe whenever I got pissed (the blunt side of course). Danke, for finding my Vatti.

Poor girl, here, have some bratwurst und bier I sent you. (Don't worry, they should be fresh by the time it gets to you)

Tschüs Tante,

Elise

PS. I recently found out I'm also called the Gemütlichkeit state, it makes me proud!

* * *

Tante- Aunt

Wiedersehen Schatz- Goodbye Sweetheart

Gemütlichkeit- coziness/snugness


	27. Saarland

Aus dem Büro des Saarlandes,

I heard about your problems and I'm here to help. Enclosed is a slip of paper containing Hesse's email and cell number. Also enclosed is the band of Bayern's torn boxers - just punishment for his failure to render you sufficient aid.

* * *

Saarland,

Danke very much. I will contact mein Vater immediately.

Also, why did you have to send it to me?

With bier,

Elise


	28. AFWS 9

You'll know what saaan is once you watch PrankvsPrank. I don't have any question but I dare you to sneak all of Russia's vodka into France's fridge. Bye.

* * *

AFWS,

Thank you. I watched it, and I must say it simply isn't to my tastes. I acknowledge that it is funny, but not something I could see myself watching regularly.

Also, no thank you, I do not have a death wish.

Elise.

PS. As an apology, I sent a piece of cake along with this letter.

* * *

**Yes, I know I've been doing a lot of short ones lately**


	29. Hesse

Von Ihrem liebevollen Vater Hessen,

Tochter! I sorely regret not contacting you earlier, but the ravenous demands of European politics has kept me sorely occupied. We really must meet soon. I've been doing well and I assume you have too. If you'd like a quick update on the family:

Brandenburg is as moody as ever.

Lower Saxony keeps arguing with Saxony over getting his name legally changed.

Thuringia is continuing to care for her forests.

Bremen is with Rhineland and Palatinate, visiting (I didn't want to intrude on their doings, this is all I know).

Saarland is playing tricks on them all.

The others are with me at the U.N. Come to visit soon.

Liebe, Hessen

* * *

Von Ihrem liebenswerten Tochter Elise,

Vatti! (smiles from ear to ear)

It is alright, I understand, things can get pretty hectic here in the US as well, if you haven't noticed from your time in New York.

Yeah, that sound like the family.

I would love to come to New York and see you!

How does this weekend sound?

Elise


	30. Salzburg 6

Elise,

Firstly I must apologize for the large time gap between my letters. It has been a very month as my boss assigned me many tasks to do plus I've had many concerts I performed in (orchestra).

Ah! Sounds nice I bet you look beautiful in it. I've visited many of Hong Kong's shops and the clothes and jewellery are amazing. Swarovski is a well known jewellery brand that uses Austrian crystals it's not that expensive but they're beautiful.

It's ok. As I said every girl needs their vater and Danke for the bier and bratwurst I really enjoyed eating and drinking them.

Liebe

Tante Analiese

P.S: I bet it does. It's a good nickname

* * *

Tante Analiese,

It's okay, I totally understand.

Oh, your in an orchestra, what instrument do you play?

Oh, that makes sense, thank you.

Liebe und bier,

Elise.

PS. I hope it's not too personal a question, but who is your Vatti?


End file.
